Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Spirit of the Sun
by Latias425
Summary: Kayla, a shy and timid girl wakes up in some strange world and has somehow been transformed into a Popplio. Before she can figure out how she ended up this way, she finds herself meeting a Chespin that has a lifelong dream of becoming an explorer. However, strange creatures from other dimensions start appearing, and Kayla finds herself going on the biggest adventure of her life.
1. Prologue

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Spirit of the Sun

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

 _ **Welcome! This is the portal that will take you to a world completely inhabited by Pokémon. However, before you depart, there are several questions that I must ask you. So please, answer them with pure honesty. Now, are you ready?**_

 _Y-Yes._

 _ **Okay. Now let the questions begin. Do you have any dreams that you wish to accomplish?**_

 _Yes. I have a lot of dreams. But the one I want to accomplish the most is to make more friends. I really want to come out of my shell and become more social with other._

 _ **Do you often feel ashamed of yourself whenever you mess up?**_

 _Well...it depends. If it's something major, then yes. But even if it's just a minor mistake, I take it as a heavy loss._

 _ **So you really don't like to mess up. Do you believe that one can be born with an extraordinary talent?**_

 _Yes. I knew someone that was considered a prodigy by everyone._

 _ **So you do believe it. When you fail hard, do you give up? Or do you try again?**_

 _I...I don't give up. I'm not one to give up. Giving up means not trying, and not trying means not believing in yourself. You will never get better at something unless you try._

 _ **A very hard-working one, I see. Do you ever feel that people underestimate your true potential? Does anyone ever look at you and think that you can't accomplish big things?**_

 _Sometimes. There...There are some who misjudge me based on what they see, and then there are some that know me. The real me. I...I don't really have a lot of friends, and it's kind of hard for me to make any. No matter how hard I try, it seems like I can't even gather the courage to say hello to someone. Even when I have a chance to actually talk to someone, I just end up blowing it every time._

 _ **So you are a shy one?**_

 _Y-Yes._

 _ **I see. Now we must analyze your spirit. Your spirit is the essence that really defines you, the essence that lets others know who you really are. Now just relax, this won't take long. Stay perfectly still. Take a deep breath...and now exhale.**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **It is done. Your spirit has been analyzed. Your spirit is the color of a golden yellow. A golden yellow that is like a marigold blooming in the gentle spring wind. A golden yellow that shines in the dark and will never fade. A golden yellow that's as bright and radiant as the sun itself.**_

 _A spirit that's the color of the sun? What does that mean?_

 _ **You will find out soon enough. And one more thing. What is your name?**_

 _My name...Kayla._

 _ **Kayla? Quite a pretty name. Thank you for answering those questions. You seem to be...the diligent type. You really value your dreams and your friends, but sometimes that hard work can hinder your social skills. You're always trying your absolute hardest to accomplish your goals, and when you fail at something, you just get back up and try again until you succeed with flying colors. There may be some who will doubt you for what you can really do, and there are some that will misjudge you for what they see on the outside. But once you discover the true potential that you have inside, you will have the power to prove to the world that you can really shine in the spotlight. So a diligent type like you would be...**_

 _ **...a Popplio.**_

 _A Popplio?_

 _ **Yes, that is what you are. Now it is time to pick your partner. This will be your companion, your lifelong friend. The one that will stick with you during the entire course of your adventure. The one that will stay by your side through thick and thin, and will always be there even in the darkest of times. So please, choose wisely.**_

 _..._

 _ **I see. Great choice. Well then, everything is all set. Your adventure in the Pokémon world is about to unfold. You will forget everything about this event and also your previous life. You will also forget everything about yourself, but do not fear. This is your chance to come out of your shell. This is your chance to accomplish your lifelong dream. This will be your moment to shine in the spotlight!**_

* * *

Twilight Woods. A calm and gentle forest by day, but by night it was a danger zone. Nighttime is where the rather hostile nocturnal Pokémon come out and hunt.

Through the silence of the forest, two Pokémon were trekking through. The first one, an Ambipom, lead the way through the quiet woods. Following close behind her was a Breloom, who seemed to be rather nervous as he followed.

"A-Are you sure about this, Ali?" The Breloom asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure, Brein. I saw the space object fall in this direction. The crash site must be through this forest." The Ambipom named Ali replied as she continued to walk along, using the hands on her tails to push through the brush. The Breloom named Brein followed, but it wasn't the crash site that he was worried about. Dusk was falling upon them, and he knew that they had to hurry up and make their way back to where they came before the night came.

"There it is, Brein!" Ali exclaimed, and Brein quickly looked over to where she was pointing at. In the clearing of the forest lay a large crater, and smoke was billowing into the air and several wild Pokémon scattered from the sight. The two of them quickly rushed over to the crash site where they entered the deep crater, and a strange polygonal object lay in the middle of it. Ali picked up the strange object and examined it cautiously.

"What is it, Ali?" Brein asked.

"It's another one of those Prism Shards." Ali concluded, putting the strange space object in her bag. "Let's go back to base and tell the Guildmaster about what we found."

* * *

Nighttime came. The wild nocturnal Pokémon had come out.

Deep in the heart of Twilight Woods, there was girl lying unconscious against a tree. It was unknown how she had gotten there, but the wild Pokémon mostly just ignored her.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with the dark of the night. She looked around to see that she was surrounded by countless trees, and she could hear the cries of several unknown figures.

 _'Where...Where am I?'_ The girl asked herself. She then got up and tried to walk, only to fall over and land flat on her face. She looked up and she could barely see that instead of having legs, she now had a pair of flippers. She then spotted a pond nearby and quickly rushed over to it on all fours. When the girl saw her reflection, she gasped at what she saw.

 _'What?! I've...I've been turned into a Popplio! But...how did this happen?'_ The girl asked herself in shock. She tried to remember how she had ended up here and how she became a Pokémon, but for some reason, she couldn't. All she could remember was two things. _'My name...is Kayla, and...I was once a human.'_

Kayla then looked around the forest for anyone, but there was no one around that could help her. It looked like she had to find her way out herself. Struggling to adapt to her new sea lion body, Kayla began to make her way through the treacherous forest.

 **Twilight Woods 1F**

The first thing Kayla noticed as she made her way through the forest was that the landscape was changing in rather odd ways. The trees and the bushes were becoming all bunched together to create rather thick walls, almost as if it was becoming a maze. The forest was now nothing but a series of countless hallways and corridors that she could very easily get lost in, but she kept forward and wouldn't stop at nothing to get out.

Suddenly, Kayla heard an eerie screech in the dark. She quickly looked around, but she couldn't even see anything. Another screech filled the air, and before she could even figure out what it possibly could have been, something flew right at her and attacked her from behind.

Kayla quickly turned around and saw a small blue bat flying around rather erratically. _'It's...It's a Zubat. It looks like it wants to fight, but...what moves do I know?'_ The Zubat began to dive straight for Kayla, and she quickly reacted with a pound right to its chest.

The Zubat flinched slightly from the attack, and then it let out an ear-splitting screech at Kayla.

Kayla tried to attack the Zubat again, but she quickly found herself unable to. Her head was in a spin and her vision was extremely blurry. She then felt the Zubat strike her in the head and knock her to the ground. Kayla suddenly began to feel something bubble in her belly, and then she blindly fired a blast of water from her muzzle.

There was nothing but silence. Kayla quickly shook her head, and her dizziness went away. She then opened her eyes and to see the Zubat lying on the ground, its body completely drenched and it was knocked out.

 _'I...I did it. I defeated the Zubat.'_ Kayla then noticed a staircase lying in the corner of the room. She had no idea why there was a staircase in a forest, but she figured that it could help her get out and she quickly went over to the stairs.

 **Twilight Woods 4F**

The last two floors of the mysterious dungeon wheren't that hard for Kayla. Luckily, she hadn't faced too many enemies as she continued to make her escape through the forest.

There was then some rustling in a nearby bush, and a wild Rattata popped out and attacked. Kayla quickly reacted with a Water Gun to the Dark-type rat, instantly knocking it out. She could already feel herself getting stronger with each enemy she defeated, and she hoped that the staircase would finally be the one that led to the exit.

* * *

At long last, Kayla had finally made it out of the dreadful forest. However, there was still no sign of intelligent life as she was now standing atop of a cliff. She looked around to try to find any way around the cliff, but she was completely exhausted from running through the forest and fighting wild Pokémon. Kayla then noticed a cave right next to her, and luckily there was nothing inside it. She decided to enter the cave and take a rest for the night. As she lay on the floor, Kayla wondered where she was or how she became a Popplio, but her eyes quickly gave out before she could really think about it.


	2. Welcome to Virescent Village

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Spirit of the Sun

Chapter 2: Welcome to Virescent Village

* * *

Kayla awoke just as the morning came. The bright rays of the sun shone in her face, causing her to wake up with a stir. Kayla opened her eyes and saw the rising sun from inside the cave. She was mesmerized by the golden sun illuminating the sky with a vibrant orange, and watched as the continued to bring forth the morning to the world.

After the sun had completely rose, Kayla went out of the cave. Now she just needed to figure out where exactly she was. She then noticed that there was what looked to be a village down below, and she headed towards it, hoping that maybe someone there would be able to help her with her current situation.

* * *

It only took Kayla about a few minutes to arrive at the village, and when she got there, she saw that there were many kinds of Pokémon wandering around and noticed that there was a sign that read, "Welcome to Virescent Village". She was about to make her way into the village when she was suddenly stopped.

"Hold on just a minute." Kayla looked up to see a Scyther guarding the entrance to the town, and he was holding out his blade to prevent her from entering. "You lost, little Popplio?"

"Uhh...n-no, but..."

"Well, then if you're not lost, then what is it that you are here for? We cannot let intruders into our village."

Kayla didn't want to be prevented from entering the village, so she knew that she would have to come up with something. "I'm...I'm here because...my mother is sick and...and I have to go...get medicine for her in this village."

She hoped that it would be able to convince the Scyther, and sure enough, it did and then he moved aside. "Alright then. You don't seem to be an outsider. You may enter."

"Th-Thank you, mister." Kayla nodded as she went into the village. It was a pretty small town square with houses in the forest surrounding it, and there were several other buildings made out of stone and wood, and various Pokémon were walking and talking with one another. Kayla was pretty nervous as she walked around the village, as she didn't really know who to ask about what they could do with her.

"Hey, there!" Kayla turned around to see someone heading towards her. It was a Chespin, and he waved at her as he approached her. "Haven't seen you around here before. Did you just come here?"

"Umm...h-hello." Kayla replied rather quietly that she probably wasn't heard.

"Well, it's really nice to see a Popplio! We don't usually see a lot of your species around here." The Chespin smiled. "My name's Chester. What's yours?"

"My name? It's...Kayla."

"Kayla? Great name! Welcome to Virescent Village!" Chester exclaimed as he shook her fin. "So, where did you come from?"

"I...I don't know." Kayla admitted.

"You don't know?"

"N-No. I...I don't think I'm even from this world at all. I...I think I was once human."

"Human?" Chester asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Y-Yes. I...I think I was a human, and...and I've somehow been turned into a Popplio and I'm here in this strange world full of Pokémon." Kayla muttered, and she saw the confused look on Chester's face. "Y-You don't think I'm a freak...do you?"

"A freak? No, of course not! I mean, that is pretty odd. A human turning into a Pokémon..." Chester seemed to zone out for a moment, and then turned back to Kayla. "Well, since you're here and you don't really know what to do, you want to stay here with me?"

Kayla was shocked at first, but then she realized that it was probably the best thing for her to do. The whole reason why she even came to this village was to find someone that could help her with her situation. After thinking about it for a moment, Kayla finally made her decision and then she gave a shy nod. "A-Alright. I will stay with you."

Chester's eyes lit up upon hearing that. "Really?! I can't believe it! I've already made friends with a Popplio! Come on, I'll show you where my home is!" He then took her fin and raced towards the eastern side of the village.

 _'Th-This Chester is a really...enthusiastic one.'_ Kayla thought.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Chester announced as he and Kayla reached a small house near the forest that was east from the village square. "This is my place, so this is where you'll be staying too." He then lead them inside.

"There you are, Chester." Kayla looked to see a large brown bear Pokémon standing in front of them. It was an Ursaring, who smiled upon seeing the newcomer. "Who's that new friend you have?"

"Father, I'd like to introduce you to Kayla. She just arrived here."

"A Popplio, huh? It's been a while since I've seen one of those." The Ursaring said as he went over to Kayla. "I'm Exuma, Chester's guardian. So, what brings you here?"

Kayla hesitated for a moment, and then she answered nervously, "I...don't know. I...I just woke up in some forest and...I don't even remember how I got there. I went through that dark forest and now I'm here."

Chester gasped. "You went through Twilight Woods all by yourself?! That's amazing! I heard that it's a very dangerous place for young Pokémon like us."

Exuma examined Kayla carefully and sighed in relief. "Well, glad to see you aren't hurt. And you say you don't remember exactly why you ended up in Twilight Woods?"

Kayla shook her head. "N-No, sir. I...I don't really know what to do..."

"Father, can Kayla stay here with us?" Chester asked. "She already agreed to."

Exuma thought for a moment. "Well...if she don't really have anywhere to go or anything else to do, then I don't see why not."

Kayla's eyes widened while Chester cheered. "R-Really? Th-Thank you, Mr. Exuma."

Exuma smiled. "Anytime." He then turned to Chester. "Now Chester, why don't you go and give Kayla a little tour of the village?"

"Yes, Father! I'll show her around! Come on, Kayla!" Chester then grabbed Kayla's fin again and they were out the door.

* * *

Chester and Kayla went back to the village square where he showed her around the many buildings and facilities.

"Over to our left is the Kecleon Market. You can buy all kinds of items here." Chester said as they approached a wooden stand where a Kecleon was busy sorting various items.

"Oh, hello there!" The Kecleon greeted in a cheery voice, and then he noticed Kayla. "Who is this? I haven't seen that face around here before."

"This is Kayla. She's new to the village." Chester replied while Kayla gave a shy wave.

"Ah, a Popplio! What a rare Pokémon to be seeing in this area! I really look forward to being at your service."

"Well, um...I...look forward to it too." Kayla replied somewhat nervously.

"Hey, don't be nervous. Kecleon's a nice guy." Chester told her.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I-I just get pretty nervous with talking to others."

"Hey, it's alright. I know how that feels. I used to be shy myself." Chester said, and they continued their tour of the village as they reached another facility. "This here is the Kangaskhan Storage. If you have any items that you can't afford to lose, just take them here and Kangaskhan will keep them safely."

"Why hello there, Chester!" The Kangaskhan greeted, and then she turned to Kayla. "And I haven't seen you here before. What's your name, sweetie?"

"My name? It's...Kayla."

"Kayla? What a beautiful name! I'm Kangaskhan, and I really hope you enjoy your stay here at Virescent Village!"

"Th-Thanks, I-I will." Kayla nodded as she and Chester headed off to continue their tour of the village.

"Kangaskhan's a really sweet Pokémon. You know, she used to babysit me several time while Father was away. I loved it because she would always bring me gummis. Sometimes she would even let me play with her baby."

While Chester was talking, Kayla looked around at the many buildings and Pokémon until one caught her eye. "Umm...Chester? Who's that?" she asked, looking over at a Pokémon that looked to be a floating anchor looking over several bags of coins.

"Oh, that's Dhelmise. He runs the bank."

"I don't know, but...he seems pretty...freaky."

"Don't be scared by him. Dhelmise is actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him."

"Well...alright. I-If you say so." Kayla muttered, and then they approached an empty building. "What is this place?"

"Oh, this? This is Crabrawler's Dojo. It's a place where you can train your moves, but it looks like Crabrawler's not here today, so it looks like we'll have to visit him another time." Chester then looked towards the horizon. "Come on, come on, Kayla! There's one more place I want to show you! Come on, now's the perfect time!" He grabbed her fin and they were off once again.

* * *

Kayla followed Chester down the south of the village until they reached their destination. It was a beach with bright white sand and the azure ocean waves crashing against the shore.

"Wow, this...this is really beautiful."

"I know. There's something here that I want to show you." Chester led them down the beach. Several Krabby and Clauncher walked along the shore, and they quickly skidded away as the two passed by. They walked along the shore until they reached a small rocky cliff. "Are you ready for this, Kayla? I'm about to show you something amazing!" He moved some rocks aside to reveal a hidden cave behind them.

"Wow..." Kayla gasped in awe.

"Do you like it, Kayla? This is my secret place. I like to look at the beach from here." Chester went inside the cave and sat down on a bed of straw. He gestured for Kayla to come join him, and she went over and lay down next to him on the straw bed. It felt really comfortable, and she could smell the nice, refreshing scent of the sea. "Look through the hole."

Kayla looked through the hole and saw that they could see the ocean from inside the cave. The sun was setting on the horizon, causing the water to shimmer in shade of pink and orange. This beautiful sight made Kayla feel warm inside, and she felt right at home sitting in this seaside cave.

"This...This is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

"I know, isn't it? I always go here whenever I'm feeling blue. I especially love to watch the sunset every evening." Chester sighed, and Kayla then noticed several bubbles floating in the air above the sea. "Oh yeah. Sometimes the Krabby and the Clauncher blow bubbles on the beach on beautiful evenings like this."

The two of them stared at the sunset for a long while, watching as the sky got darker. As Kayla continued to watch the sun lower into the horizon, something suddenly came to her mind. _'What is this feeling inside me? It's making me feel so...warm. I don't know what it is, but it feels like it's...warming up my soul. I feel like something's...calling for me. I feel like...the sun itself is trying to tell me something. But why? Why am I feeling like this?'_

Once the sun was almost done setting, Chester got up. "We have to get going now. Father always wants me home before dark. Come on, Kayla." He was about to leave, but he noticed that she wasn't with him. "Kayla?" Chester looked to see that Kayla was still staring at the sea, and she seemed to be deeply lost in thought. "Kayla? Kayla, we have to go now. It's getting dark."

Kayla snapped out of her thoughts and then she got up and followed Chester. "A-Alright, Chester. I'm...I'm coming."

* * *

Kayla and Chester got back home just as it got completely dark. After dinner, the two of them were in their room for the night. Exuma managed to get another bed for Kayla while her and Chester were out in the village.

"I'm so happy that I got to meet you, Kayla. You're a pretty nice Pokémon."

"Well, I'm...I'm glad that I got to meet you too, Chester."

"Yeah, and I know that tomorrow's gonna be a great day for the two of us." Chester yawned. "Well, goodnight, Kayla." He then lay down on his bed and quickly went to sleep.

"Goodnight...Chester." Kayla whispered. She then lay on her back and stared out at the moonlight shining through the window for a long moment. _'There has to be some reason why I'm here, but what is it? How did I end up in this world? How did I become a Popplio? And what was that strange feeling I had back at the beach? That warm feeling in my body, and...the feeling that something is calling for me?'_ Kayla then looked over at Chester, who was sleeping soundly. _'Maybe Chester can help me with my memory.'_ After staring out the window for another long moment, she finally shut her eyes and went to sleep as well.


End file.
